La fille de Sam
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Sam est resté avec son frère en essayant d'oublier l'amour qu'il a pour Amélia seulement son passé le rattrape 10 ans plus tard. Drame, Torture, souffrance, amitié, amour, trahison... Futur relation sexuel
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Mathilde Winchester m'appartient ainsi que l'histoire et peu être d'autre OC.

Couple : Je ne sais pas encore mais je sais qu'il y en aura plein !

Information : Hello ! Hello ! Je cherche une beta pour corriger mes étourderies !

J'ai fait quelques changement, les voici :

\- Bobby et John sont toujours en vie !

\- Martin a tué l'arrière petite fille de Béni !

\- Ils ont découvert les hommes de lettre depuis longtemps !

\- Lucifer est encore en vie donc Sam n'est pas aller dans la cage !

Je crois que c'est tout mais il y en aura peu être d'autre !

Bonne LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

\- MAMAN ! Hurle Mathilde en se précipitant vers la source des cris.

La jeune fille de 10 ans ouvre la porte à la volée pour découvrir un homme avec un manteau noir qui s'arrête à ces mollets où il y a un pantalon gris qui les recouvre suivit de chaussure de luxe. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années tourne sa tête vers la progéniture de sa victime dévoilant des dents de vampire comme dans Twilight sauf que c'est réelle.

\- Coucou ma jolie, peu-être que toi tu pourras me renseigner… Où est ton père, Sam ? Demande le vampire en la regardant comme un chasseur qui observe sa proie.

\- Je ne le connais pas, explique Mathilde.

\- Bien sur ! Je m'appelle Béni et je serais le dernier visage que tu veras, grogne le vampire en se rappelant de la mort de son arrière petite fille.

Mathilde lance le pistolet de son défunt père adoptif et attrape un couteau de cuisine. Le vampire sourit sournoisement avant de se mettre à courir vers l'adolescente avec un grand sourire comme si le massacre d'une personne est un plaisir. La jeune fille aux cheveux violets (couleur sans amoniaque) se décale de justesse en tournant sur elle-même. Mathilde lève son couteau avec la ferme attention de planter l'instrument de cuisine dans la gorge de sa victime avec un grand plaisir. Cependant le suceur de sang l'arrête grâce à sa vitesse vampirisme, malheureusement au dernier moment le jeune femme à l'envie meurtrière fait un révère, logeant l'objet coupant de l'autre côté de la gorge coupant ainsi sa tête qui tombe au sol accompagné de sang.

Essoufflée, l'orpheline s'assoit sur la chaise de la table de la cuisine en prenant de grande inspiration. Son regard d'un vert sombre se pose sur le corps de sa femme sans vie. La gorge arrachée, les membres tournés dans des sens impossible et l'expression de pur terreur choque Mathilde jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. La tristesse et le chagrin l'envie, elle est comme inondé par ses sentiments seulement tous s'en va pour laisser place à la rage et la douleur.

\- Je te hais Sam, de plus en plus à fur à mesure que les jours passent. Je vais me venger, je te le promet.

SWMWSWMWSWMWSWMWSWMWSWMWSWMW

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais Castiel ? Grogne Dean en observant son ami à travers le bunkers.

\- Je cherche à savoir comment marche se téléphone, j'y arrivai avec un téléphone où il y avait un clavier seulement celui-ci à un tactile m'agace, râle l'ange en appuyant comme une brute sur le logo "Safari".

\- Mais… Sa doit être le téléphone de Sam, le tiens est toujours avec clavier, annonce le grand frère de Sammy en tournant sa concentration sur sa bière.

\- Ha ! Sam a reçu un message ! S'exclame le soldat de dieu, seulement je n'arrive pas à ouvrir le message, satané tactil de merde ! S'énerve Castiel.

\- Qui t'a permit de regarder mes messages, répond Sam qui vient de rentrer en arrachant son pauvre téléphone des mains de son ami. Merde…

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Une nouvelle affaire ? Interroge son frère en finissant sa boisson avant de se lever pour se diriger vers lui.

\- Non, j'ai reçu un message d'Amélia qui me dit qu'elle a besoin de mon aide… Je te jure Dean, si c'est encore une de tes blagues débiles… menace le brun.

\- Non ce n'est pas moi cette fois, annonce le chasseur.

\- Bon j'y vais, S'exclame Sam en prenant sa veste.

\- Attends ! Cri Castiel et Dean d'une même voix. On vient avec toi !

Les trois amis montent en voiture pour rejoindre l'ancienne copine de plus petit Winchester. Pendant des heures ils roulent pour finalement arriver devant la maison d'Amélia qui à l'air déserte. Dean et Sam sortent leur arme par mesure de sécurité avant d'avancer vers la porte de la demeure. Sammy ouvre la porte seulement il est arrêté par le bruit d'un pistolet qu'on vient de charger. Les personnes venant de loin se tournent vers la source du bruit pour découvrir une jeune fille possédant des cheveux violets faisant hausser les sourcils de Dean et des yeux verts faisant hausser les sourcils des deux frères. Malheureusement il y a un détails qui gène comme l'arme braqué sur eux.

\- Bonjour Sam, salut la jeune fille, je ne sais pas si tu me connais mais je suis la fille d'Amélia.

\- Bonjour... il y a un problème ? Questionne l'ancien étudiant en observant la fille de son ancienne copine.

\- Deux exactement : Toi et le corps de ma mère qui salit le carrelage, annonce Mathilde de voix dure alors que Sammy se précipite dans la maison à la recherche du corps de son ancienne bien-aimé, après quelques secondes Sam revient. Tu sais pourquoi ma mère est morte ? Elle est morte parce qu'un vampire de chercher mais tu as bien du voir son corps de la cuisine, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais pourquoi je te menace de pistolet en ce moment même ? Parce que elle est morte par ta faute et que tu es mon père, un père invisible, un père que je déteste, s'écrit Mathilde alors que les trois personnes se figent en entendant la jeune fille appeler Sammy "papa". Seulement elle n'a pas eu le temps de te dire que tu étais mon père puisque tu es parti comme un voleur.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Questionne Dean en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Mathilde, j'ai 10 ans et je suis orpheline à cause de mon père mais je suis ravi de te rencontrer tonton, signale la violette avec une voix sarcastique.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Sam.

Quand Dean regarde l'expression de sa nièce, il remarque certaine caractéristique d'un Sam en colère ainsi que certaines de ses caractéristiques à lui. Elle lève son arme comme si elle allait tirer seulement l'ange fait disparaître l'arme en claquant des doigts. Mathilde regarde simplement Castiel, pas énervé seulement curieuse.

\- Tu es quoi ? Un démon ?

\- Moi !? Certainement pas ! S'exclame le soldat du seigneur. Je suis un ange.

\- Et moi je suis AT donc si tu arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule espèce de trou duc, grogne la jeune fille alors que l'expression fait sourire les deux frères.

\- Je suis vraiment un ange du seigneur, un soldat de dieu,assure l'ange en question.

\- Ha… Et où est ton dieu de merde ? Au tropique en train de boire sur la plage ? Au paradis ? Si c'est le cas tu vas dire à ton bon à rien de père de descendre de son nuage et de s'occuper de ses créations ! Cri Mathilde en lançant son verre dans la tête de Castiel qui l'évite de justesse alors que les deux frères éclatent de rire au discours presque similaire à celui de Dean.

\- En faite… Il ne veut pas nous voir, ni entendre parler de nous, annonce l'ange en haussant les épaules.

\- A ce que je vois on est gâté tout les deux en tant que père, ricane l'adolescente avec méchanceté.

Sam déglutit en se disant que la suite ne sera pas évidente alors que Dean se demande si sa nièce n'est pas en faite sa fille.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Je posterais le prochain chapitre des que je peux.

 **Vote pour un couple :**

\- OC/OC

\- OC/Charlie

\- OC/Castiel

Bonne chance, c'est à vous de choisir et à la prochain !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
